


(podfic) Winter's Ending

by secondalto



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of CA:TWS, Steve and Sam begin their search for Bucky Barnes. At the same time, the Winter Soldier begins his own search. Nick Fury's web of lies begins to crumble, and nobody knows what might happen as the pieces start to hit the ground</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic) Winter's Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter's Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422625) by [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne). 



This was a challenge to records. Hope you all enjoy. Find it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/9bwrrh6krzb3lbf/wintersending.rar).

**Author's Note:**

> As my microphone quit working, this may be the last podfic from me for a bit. Until I can get it replaced anyway.


End file.
